


Baby Wings

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Baby Wings

“Gabe, watch me!” said a small voice from a few feet away as little Castiel hunched down with his wings flared out to each side of his shoulders. He’d just gone through the second molt of his life and was overjoyed at having ‘grownup’ feathers. Gabe looks up from where he was studying one of the bright red flowers that were in this section of heaven and grins from ear to ear at the sight of his brother flapping his tiny wings for all his worth. Small downy feathers flying in every direction and raining down like charcoal colored snow.


End file.
